France x England
by wowpokemon100
Summary: Francis has a crush on Arthur. Arthur's house breaks down and he has to live with Francis. What will Francis do? (Yes, the summaries suck) rated k for mild language
1. Chapter 1

_I love FrUk, it's just so cute! It deserves more love. Poor France, people think he's a perv. I don't believe that, I think he's just a flirt. :( If I had to, I'd just give him a hug and say it's ok. Anyways, enjoy this story. :)_

It was another boring day for Arthur, doing the housework and everything. Also working on the computer as his job for money. He gets only a little amount every hour of working. He only gets enough to live in the house, and pay for food. He was very poor, but he did everything he could to survive. His friends never really helped him, because they were as busy as him, aswell, except for one person. Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. He was the only man that could help him. He was rich, but not really rich like other people these days.

Francis was a nice guy, but he was a flirt. He flirted with girls, but they just slap him in the face and walked away like nothing happened. Francis was a loner, so he started to have a crush on Arthur. Arthur never knew about this. Francis didn't tell anyone, he always kept the secret to himself. He didn't want anyone to know. Francis always wondered... would Arthur have the same feelings for him? What if he doesn't? What will he do?

Francis heard a knock on the door. He opened the door, to see Arthur looking exhausted.

"Hey, git, I'm starting to get poor, could you help me here?" Arthur asked between pants.

"Do you want to stay over in my house for a few days?" Francis asked Arthur.

"Fine..." Arthur said, looking back. Francis was concerned on why Arthur wanted to stay over. Francis started to blush when he saw Arthur taking off his shirt. Arthur was now shirtless. He sat down on a couch and watched some TV to have some rest. Francis had a blank look on his face.

"What are you staring at?" Arthur frowned at Francis. Francis looked away and sat down on the other couch. It was so awkward, no one was talking. Francis just couldn't speak, he was too distracted by Arthur's body. What's he going to do? Arthur was watching the news.

"Francis, what's wrong? You look... shocked." Arthur said.

"I'm fine, but... Arthur, can I ask you a question?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded. "Is there.. another reason for staying at my house?" Francis said in a shaky voice. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. The serious look on his face made Francis shake even more.

"Ok, I'll tell you. My house got robbed. The windows are broken, all my money is stolen, even the front door is broken!" Arthur cried, and rubbed his eyes, drying the tears away.

"Oh no... I'm sorry... I'll help you. I'll do anything I can to help. I'll buy new clothes, I'll even give you some money! What do you think?" Francis suggested. Arthur stopped crying. He nodded and walked away. Francis walked out of the house to go and shop for items.

"Hmmm... I'll buy these clothes, and these, and THESE!" Francis held a lot of clothes in his arms. He bought everything. He even bought a laptop for Arthur. How sweet! Francis also gave Arthur some money to spend some more things. Francis realised that Arthur was happy right infront of him. He's never seen him like this. Arthur loved Francis's house. He had gaming consoles, nice food, everything! Arthur wanted to stay in this place forever!

-Time Skip-

It was 10:00 in the morning. Arthur was still asleep. Francis woke him up. He was in a hurry.

"Arthur, wake up, there's something I need to tell you about!" Francis shook Arthur until he woke up.

"What is it now?" Arthur gasped when Francis pulled him out of the house to show Arthur his house. Arthur's face was in shock as he saw what happened. His house was being torn down. Arthur had to do something, but he just stood there. With a blank face. Nothing to do. But stare. Tears welled up into Arthurs eyes. He started to cry. He sat down, crying. Francis walked him over to the longue, to play some video games. This didn't cheer him up at all.

"Don't talk to me" Arthur said to Francis in an angry tone. Francis was only trying to help him. Francis went onto his computer, to just browse stuff on the internet. Arthur cried himself to sleep. Francis pulled the covers onto him, to make him warm and comfy in his sleep. Francis slept in his bed, thinking about how Arthur will cope living with him for the rest of his life. Is Arthur angry at Francis? He then fell asleep.

-Midnight-

Arthur had a dream...

He was being chased by criminals, and found himself in a dead end. He punched one of them, but that made the person more angry. They surrounded him. With the weapons in their hands, they strike. Arthur got up and ran to Francis's room, crying and shrieking.

"Mommy! Help me!" Arthur shouted at Francis. Francis suddenly woke up.

"What the... Arthur? What...?" Francis yawned sleepily.

"I had a weird dream... Sorry..." Arthur walked out of the room. "Good night!" he shouted. Francis had a weird look on his face. What did he just witness? Arthur having bad dreams? Probably about dying. Francis gasped at his thoughts. Why? What should he do? They only thing he could do is take care of Arthur, make sure he's safe and happy. How can he make him happy? _How? _Find out in the next chapter!

_Yay, a FrUk story! :3 Thanks for reading and reviewing! Til' next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Sorry if there's some spelling errors. More FrUk! Yay! Enjoy. :)_

After what felt like forever, Francis fell asleep. He was in a deep sleep. He still had those thoughts in his head while sleeping. This gave him a nightmare...

Francis gets stalked by an unknown criminal who murders people. He murders Arthur, Francis cries for him to wake up. Nothing happens. Francis puts his hands up, avoiding himself from getting killed. He didn't notice a dark figure behind him, carrying a bloody knife in his hand, ready to kill. Francis got up when he heard a bloody SLASH sound.

"Oh, it was just a nightmare" Francis whispered shakily to himself. Tears welled up in his eyes. The bed shook as he fell on his back, looking out his window. Francis was crying himself to sleep, hoping nothing bad happens in the future.

-Time Skip-

Francis woke up early in the morning. He called Alfred, Ivan, and Yao to come over his house. He woke up Arthur, had some breakfast and talked in the longue about what's going to happen later in the day.

"I called Alfred, Ivan and Yao, Arthur." Francis said.

"For what?" Arthur asked in concern.

"To talk... about your house." Francis said with his head down.

"Oh... okay." Arthur said in disappointment. Francis turned on the TV to watch some shows. They watched South Park for the laughs until lunchtime.

"Knock, knock, aru!" A familiar voice said.

"Coming!" Francis shouted and ran to the door. He opened the door and greeted everyone with a hearty hello. Arthur just waved at them as they walked into the longue. Arthur paused the DVD.

"We heard about your house, Arthur." Alfred said.

"Yeah" Ivan and Yao added at the same time. Arthur's normal face turned into a face of sadness. He couldn't take it anymore. He burst into tears. Arthur's friends hugged him, trying to make him feel better.

"It's ok, we can all help you. We're your friends after all." Yao said with a smile.

"We promise, friends are always there... for each other." Ivan said and patted Arthur's back. Francis had those thoughts again. What will happen in the future? How can he make Arthur happy and forget about everything? Francis had to do something!

"Hey, guys, should we watch some South Park together?" Francis asked his friends.

"Sure" they all agreed and watched some South Park. They all had a good time. Laughing, joking around. Even Arthur was happy.

"That was really funny!" Ivan laughed happily.

"The time pasts so fast, look, it's 5:00 PM already!" Alfred said.

"Shall we have dinner?" Francis asked everyone.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. Francis cooked up some dinner. Vegetables, chicken, some wine and beer that he can share! Ivan pulled a bottle of vodka out of his pocket to drink.

"Dig in!" Francis said and started to gobble up the food.

"Cheers" Arthur held up his drink to clang the glasses together.

"Cheers!" everyone else cheered happily. Everyone was having a good time. They all drank their drinks quickly, so they all got drunk in a few minutes! Arthur was groaning about not drinking ever again. Ivan's smile on his face widened, making him look creepy. Everyone else was calm... Except for Alfred. He was so hyper, he could run 3000 miles in a minute!

"Calm down you git! You might explode if you drink too much!" Arthur shouted at Alfred.

"DUDE! LIKE, I TOTALLY CAN HANDLE IT, DUDE, REALLY!" Alfred yelled in Arthurs face, making him even more angry.

"Bloody hell, calm down, you git!" Arthur insulted Alfred in his drunken voice.

"Aiyaa... This dinner is nice, aru." Yao said happily. Ivan nodded in agreement. Alfred and Arthur were still fighting and calling each other names. Francis enjoyed his wine, laughing at Arthur and Alfred.

After dinner, Francis cleared the table and did the dishes by himself. Everyone else was talking about different types of food. They kept on chaging subjects. From food, to the internet, to politics!

"Aiyaa! I'm so bored! Panda is bored too, aru." Yao said in a dull voice. Francis finally did the dishes, and slumped on the couch in the longue, having a rest.

"So... what should we do to make your life better, Arthur?" Francis asked him.

"I like it, I love this house! You brought everything for me! You're so nice." Arthur said happily, smiling at Francis. Arthur gave Francis a hug. Francis's face turned into shock at first, but then he hugged him back. "You're a nice frog, I like you." Arthur said to Francis. He pat him on the back and turned on the TV.

"KAWAII ARU!" Yao yelled in excitement.

"I'm going to tell the others about this, hahaha!" Alfred said and grabbed the phone, calling them. "Do you mind, Arthur?"

"Not at all, git, haha." Arthur laughed and watched some of the news.

_Sorry if this chapter is so long. Hope you enjoyed, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy._

Everyone else joined him to watch the news.

"Hey, Arthur, I heard you-"

"Yeah... Everything is gone. But thanks to Francis, he helped me get through those hard times. He tries to make me happy." Arthur cut off Canada. There was an Italian voice shouting outside. Everyone looked out the window.

"AHHHHH!" It was Feliciano, running away from Ludwig.

"Our training is over! Come back Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted. Kiku just stood there, and started walking to Francis's house.

"Herro, Kiku here." Kiku shouted and knocked on the door. Francis answered it.

"Bonjour!" I heard Feliciano and Ludwig out there, what's happening?" Francis asked.

"Werr, they're training, but it's not going very werl." Kiku laughed. Francis started to laugh, but... he stopped.

"So... did you hear the news... about Arthur?"

"Hai, I did. I feerl very sorry for him." Kiku looked down on the ground. "So what happened after his house broke down?"

"Well, I took care of him, and tried to make himself happy, he's not happy. I don't know what's wrong" Francis said.

"Oh okay." Kiku said. Arthur waved at Kiku, then everyone else did. Arthur continued to watch the news while playing his laptop. He sighed. Francis walked over to him.

"Something wrong?" Francis asked.

"Nothing." Arthur smiled at Francis.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard, AGAIN! There was Ludwig, and Feliciano.

"Oh, there you are... Kiku!" Feliciano said between pants.

"Sorry to be rude... hello." Ludwig looked exhausted.

"It's fine." Francis smiled. "Do you guys want some water? You look tired."

"Yes, please!" They both said.

"Anyone else want a drink?" Francis asked the rest. Ivan pulled out vodka from his pocket. Arthur got a beer from the fridge. He gave a beer to Alfred. Francis pulled out some wine. Yao and Kiku didn't want anything. A cat walked into the door, meowing at Kiku.

"You want some food, kitty?" Kiku asked the cat. It meowed quietly to him. Kiku gave some cat food to his cat to eat. It ate the cat food happily.

"So cute, Kiku, what's his name?" Feliciano asked.

"Werl... I just got this cat, and I can't think of a name." Kiku said.

"How about we call it... Fluffy!" Feliciano shouted.

"Well, it IS fluffy..." Alfred said.

"Fruffy, yes, I'rl carl you Fruffy!" Kiku patted his cat. Fluffy licked Kiku's hand. How cute! The whole crowd drank their drinks, and enjoyed the night, laughing, singing, and playing games. They all ended up falling asleep at midnight.

The front door creaked open... A dark figure stepped into the house. It looked as if he was carrying a permanent marker. He drew all over everyone's faces, trying not to wake anyone up. Then, the figure tiptoed out of the house, and closed the door very quietly. He started laughing when he went out, and he ran away.

**Morning**

Arthur woke up, only to find everyone's faces covered in permanent marker. He walked over to the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Ahhhhh!" Arthur screamed. He woke up everyone. They were confused. Francis ran to the bathroom, checking if Arthur's ok.

"Arthur! Are you alri- Ahhhh!" Francis screamed and washed the permanent marker off his face. It said 'GILBERT IS AWESOME!' Looks like Gilbert did all this.

"What a silly prank! You know what? I might just lock the doors every night!" Francis angrily said to himself. Everyone else in the longue screamed, and wiped the marker off their faces.

"Are you OK, Arthur?" Francis asked.

"I'm fine." Arthur said. But he wasn't. Francis knew it in his eyes, he wasn't fine. There's still something wrong. Francis won't tell him yet, though. They both walked to the longue, finding everyone wide awake.

"I think I might go, aru." Yao said, carrying his panda. "I got important things to do, aru. I had fun though, aru. Thank you, aru! Also good luck Arthur, aru." Yao waved goodbye to everyone.

"Same, I might go too. My sisters need some help with some things." Ivan smiled and walked out of the house.

"Same, dudes, I gotta go with my brother... cya!" Matthew and Alfred ran out of the door to their house.

"Us too, we have some training and vwork to do. Goodbye." Ludwig said with a smile. Feliciano and Kiku followed Ludwig out of the door.

"Goodbye!" Francis and Arthur waved goodbye to everyone.

They were both going to have breakfast. Francis made everything for the both of them. Arthur was reading the newspaper as he waited.

"Eat up!" Francis said happily. Arthur gobbled up all of his breakfast before he knew it. He went back to reading his newspaper. Arthur looked really bored. Francis was still eating. Man, he wished he could eat as fast as Arthur. The time passed by very slowly. Francis wanted to talk to Arthur later in the day. He didn't want to wait, though. There is something wrong with Arthur. What's wrong? Is he scared? Worried? About what, then? Who knows?

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Hope you enjoy. :)_

The time passed by slowly as Francis waited to ask Arthur if he's acutally OK. Francis looked at Arthur's eyes, blushing. He could tell that Arthur was not fine. Where's his happiness? He's not as happy as he usually is, especially after last night. Having a beer, Arthur laughed all night that night. But he wasn't as happy as he should've been. Francis was nervous, but. he had to do this. He had to make sure that Arthur was happy and safe. Francis also wanted to say that he likes Arthur... How will Arthur react? Will he like him back? Now... the time has come.

"Hey, Arthur, can we... um... go for a walk outside? I want to have a chat with you." Francis asked Arthur. He nodded, having that serious look on his face. Arthur didn't know what's going to happen. They walked outside.

"I'm not used to this..." Arthur said.

"Well, um... we're just getting some fresh air." Francis said. Arthur stopped and crossed his arms. "What?"

"Why else did you want me to walk with you?" Arthur asked. Francis started to blush.

"Well... I just wanted to ask... Are you fine? You don't look like it. I mean... You are fine living with me and you have everything you want. But... Are you happy?" Francis blushed even more and hid his face. Arthur had a surprised look on his face when he asked that. There was an awkward silence. Arthur didn't know what to say. Francis turned and ran away.

"Wait! Francis! Come back!" Arthur shouted, sprinting behind him. Francis ran faster to his house, then to his room, and then he locked the door. Francis cried in his pillow. Arthur ran into the house. He was knocking on Francis's room door.

"Unlock this door! Francis! You frog! Let me in!" Arthur knocked on the door harder. He gave up, and walked to the longue, looking depressed. Tears were running down Arthur's face. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Why didn't I tell him? I'm such an idiot!" Arthur cried.

Francis looked up to the ceiling, thinking about what will happen in the next day. Will Arthur be angry? Is he angry? It took a while for the both of them to go to sleep. They were too busy thinking about bad things. This is a problem they have to solve together. Francis woke up with a tired look on his face. It was Monday... Francis hated Mondays. Let's just say, EVERYONE hates Mondays. Arthur woke up 10 minutes later. He saw Francis getting ready for work. Arthur actually wondered what job Francis does to make money. Well, whatever it is, he makes a lot of money from it.

"Nearly ready to go to work! Oh don't I just look stunning?" Francis looked at himself in the mirror, making some poses, showing himself off. After about 10 more minutes, Francis was ready, and Arthur just ate his breakfast.

"Goodbye, Arthur." Francis waved goodbye to Arthur. Arthur didn't say anything. He just waved goodbye to Francis with a sad look on his face. When Francis started the car and drove off out of sight, Arthur walked out of the house, and locked the door.

"This is my chance... when Francis comes home... I'll do it... Today! Time to get some flowers, and some wine, since Francis has no wine in the fridge." Arthur said to himself. He walked over to a flower shop and bought some flowers. Then he went over to a dairy and bought some chocolates.

-Time Skip-

"Phew! That took about... hmmm... 20 minutes!" Arthur said to himself, unlocking the door. "Francis will be back at 4:00 tonight! I hope this turns out well..." Arthur said to himself in the mirror. Arthur made some tea for himself, and watched some funny TV shows until 3:30 PM. It was 3:30 PM, Arthur turned off the TV, put his cup into the sink, and dressed himself into a tuxedo. He sat down on the couch, with his roses and chocolate. He started to read the newspaper.

-30 minutes later-

Arthur stood near the door, and waited for the door to open or knock.

"I'm home!" Francis said happily. Arthur opened the door, and held his roses infront of Francis, and then his chocolates. Francis started to blush, a LOT. Arthur stared deep into Francis's eyes.

"For you..." Arthur said with a smile.

"W-w-what? For me? Why thank you!" Francis blushed even more. He started to sweat! Francis walked in and put the roses in a vase filled with water. Then he put his chocolates on the table in the longue. Arthur sat on the couch. Francis had no idea what was going on. He didn't know what was going to happen next.

"That was- oh!" Arthur grabbed Francis's hand and pulled him into a sweet kiss on the lips. Francis had a shocked look on his face. He wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. It felt so good. This was so unexpected. Arthur pulled away and hugged Francis.

"I'm sorry, I... I... I don't-"

"Shhh... It's alright... I've had a um... crush on you too." Francis said and blushed more. Arthur stared into Francis's eyes. He stared back. Arthur started to blush aswell. It looked as if they were both hypnotised. Dazed...

"French... kiss..." Francis whispered. He then kissed Arthur on the lips. Francis's tongue was in a fight with Arthur's. Francis beat him, and explored his mouth. He was so good. Arthur moaned for more, so he pulled Francis closer to him. They finally pulled away, ad\nd looked at each other, panting.

"I want you... I need you, Francis." Arthur hugged him and cried. Francis rubbed Arthur's back, making him feel better.

"It's alright, I'm here, with you. One more thing." Francis whispered into Arthur's ear. "Je t'aime." Arthur stopped crying.

"I love you too!" Those words bursted out of his mouth, and he cried again. Francis hugged him to make him feel better. His crying turned into sniffs. Then he stopped after a while. Francis made some tea for Arthur. Francis just had a drink of water. Arthur turned on the TV to play some PS3 games. He was playing a PS1 Classic, called MediEvil.

"I used to play this back in the day." Arthur said.

"Same." Francis smiled at Arthur. Arthur drank all of his tea. He paused the game to talk to Francis for a bit.

"Francis, I just wanted to say, thank you, for everything. You've done everything to make me feel happy and safe." Arthur said.

"No problem. One more question... Arthur, are you happy?" Francis asked Arthur.

"Yes, yes I am! I love you, and you love me back, that makes me happy. We're together forever. No one can stop us! We'll solve every problem together. There will be sad moments, and some happy moments. Think about positive thoughts! That's the way to get through hard times!" Arthur shouted with triumph.

"That's the spirit. Arthur, you're really insipiring... I'm starting to cry." Francis said, starting to cry. Arthur hugged him.

"Don't cry, you frog." Arthur smiled and stared into Francis's eyes. Francis and Arthur laughed together. "Francis, how do you make lots of money? What kind of job do you have?"

"Well, I sing and talk on the radio. But only at daytime. Also, my songs sound really... French-like." Francis blushed.

"Oohhhh... I'd love to have that kind of job!" Arthur said.

"Hmm... Tomorrow you can come. I'll show you around. If you wanna do it, then you can! I'll help you and do anything for you to become a great singer!" Francis said happily.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Arthur cheered."

_I think there will be one more chapter, I don't know. Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next time! :DDD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Francis and Arthur had a good sleep that night, sleeping together, hugging. So cute! The first to wake up was Arthur. He wanted to wake up Francis, but he just couldn't. Out of nowhere, a gong appeared and Arthur slammed it. BANG! Francis got up with a gasp. He started to shake.

"Uhh... sorry..." Arthur kissed Francis on the cheeks.

"It's ok." Francis smiled.

They both got ready to go to Francis's work place.

"Ready? Let's go. I'll drive you."

"Yeah, I'm ready!" They both jumped into the car, and drove off. After about 10 minutes, Francis was there. The place he works in looked really... fancy. Well, that's what Arthur though. He stared at it, blushing.

"Wow... what a... fancy place." Arthur drooled and stared at Francis. He realised what he just did, and wiped the drool away. Francis laughed, and lead Arthur into the studio. Arthur scanned the place. It was... awesome. He's never been in a studio before, he couldn't wait to see what's going to happen!

"So, what kind of songs do you have?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I got a 'Draw a Circle, There's The Earth, lots of people have made their own for their country... My one is about France."

"Awesome! Can I listen to it?" Arthur asked.

"Sure." Francis pressed a button to play the song.

_Draw a circle, there's the Earth,_

_Draw a circle, there's the Earth, _

_Draw a circle, there's the Earth_

_I am France._

The song stopped after 2 minutes.

"Bloody hell, I need to make a song about my country, Britain!" Arthur laughed.

"I can help, unless you want to do it by yourself." Francis asked.

"I'll do it by myself, thanks." Arthur listened to more songs written and made by Francis. While he was doing that, Francis was talking on the radio, with his friends. Arthur didn't realise that Ivan, Yao, and Alfred were here.

"What... are they doing here?" Arthur asked out of curiosity. Arthur thought that maybe that they have a 'Draw a Circle, There's The Earth' song of their own country, and other songs they made. He never knew that they were famous singers. Arthur crossed his arms and continued to listen to Francis's songs.

"That's enough of Francis for today. Bye!" Francis spoke into the microphone and left the room. He kissed Arthur on the cheeks.

"Awww... I want a 'Draw a Circle, There's the Earth!" Arthur switched to the radio. Ivan was talking about vodka in the radio. Arthur was starting to get jealous.

"I can help. I know some stuff about Britain... like... tea! Also, you can see mythical creatures." Francis whispered into Arthur's ear. Arthur nodded and started to plan out his song on a piece of paper.

"One song at a time... okay?" Francis said. Arthur nodded again, and started to scribble down words for his song. He drank beer on the job, which made him start to work faster. He was hyper, on fire! Arthur couldn't stop!

After hours of writing and thinking, Arthur finally finished his song.

"Now what do I do?" Arthur asked in his drunken voice.

"Well... you need to have instruments in your songs, too! How about tomorrow? You can stay here." Francis said with a wink. Arthur nodded and dawdled to a room with couches and a bed. Arthur slammed his body on the bed, and fell asleep immediately. Francis stared at him, smiling, and hugged him until he went to sleep. Arthur dreamt of travelling with Francis, and marrying him. The both of them, being together. It might never happen. Who knows... Francis dreamt of Arthur making his songs and being the best singer ever. Giving it his all. The both of them had alot of dreams. About them both. Love, songs, anything. Even sick dreams. Francis dribbled all over the sheets and pillows. Arthur snored since he drank and had a long night. Francis woke up thanks to Arthur's snoring. Francis felt something heavy ontop of him. It was Arthur. Francis smiled and kissed his lips, he started to feel sleep and fell asleep. Arthur's dribble went all over Francis's face. Ewww!

A small figure entered the room.

"Aiyaa! They had some fun in here, aru..." Yao whispered to Ivan. Ivan laughed and looked closer at Arthur and Francis.

"Hmm... It's just dribble." Ivan laughed out loud, waking them up. The both of them ran out of the room, and into their own rooms.

"Haha, pranksters." Arthur laughed and fell asleep. Francis looked at the time. His eyes widened as he saw that it was time to make songs with Arthur.

"Wait! Wake up! It's time to make the music!" Francis tried to wake up Arthur, it didn't work. Francis was thinking for a moment, and came up with an idea. Francis slammed his lips onto Arthur's, making him feel shocked, but melted into it. Francis let go. Arthur groaned and wanted more.

"We'll do this later, but now we have to make the music for your song. Then we can rehearse, and record." Francis smiled and got up. Arthur groaned again and walked over to the studio. Arthur grabbed an electric guitar.

"We got the drummer, who is Gilbert. He's really good." Francis winked.

"Good luck!" Gilbert clanged his drumsticks together and got ready to rehearse. Arthur started to play and sing.

"Draw a Circle, There's the Earth, I am England." Arthur's singing voice made Francis blush as he stared at him.

"Aaa- Oh crap, I forgot the words!" Arthur stopped playing the guitar. Gilbert stopped. Francis grabbed the paper with the lyrics and gave them to Arthur.

"Here." Francis said and went to get a stand to put the lyrics on. Arthur placed the lyrics on the stand and started to play again.

"Thanks... I forgot... haha, sorry." Arthur said, blushing.

"No need to say sorry, you have plenty of time to master this song." Francis smiled, and then Arthur kissed him on the cheek. Gilbert and Arthur were ready to start playing again.

They were rehearsing all day, they couldn't stop! Arthur thinks that he's perfect at getting the song right.

"Good job! You're so awesome at this!" Francis cheered at Arthur.

"Thank you so much. This wouldn't have been possible without you. So, should we record it now?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, if you want." Francis winked.

So Arthur recorded his song. Not only once, but twice. He recorded more than twice, so then he can hear what's better and what's not.

"Hmmm... I like... this one better!"

"Good choice." Francis winked once again at Arthur.

"Let's put it on HetaTube!" Arthur started to type onto the laptop that recorded his song. Gilbert laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go for it! You'll get alot of views. Like I did! Haha!" Gilbert shouted and started to talk about how awesome he is. His bird was tweeting around him. Everyone ignored him. Arthur logged onto his HetaTube account and started to upload his video.

"Awww... it'll take 20 minutes cause of the high quality. Oh well... I can't wait!" Arthur was shaking his hands uncontrollably.

-**At the HetaTube headquarters-**

"Oh my! Another 'Draw a Circle, There's the Earth' is going to upload!" somebody said.

"One about Britain, right?"

"Yeah."

"Woohoo! Let's report this to the news!" Everyone in the headquarters cheered, and moved out of the room.

-**On the news-**

"It seems like the owners of HetaTube has reported to us about a new song of 'Draw a Circle, There's The Earth' is uploading as I speak. Oh my... It's uploaded now! Let's see it." People in the street were watching the big screens put up on the tall buildings. They glued thier eyes at the screen, cheering and singing along. There were lyrics on the video, so they knew the words. The atmosphere in the city was awesome. The crowd's voices filled the air.

_Draw a circle, there's the Earth,_

_Draw a circle, there's the Earth, _

_Draw a circle, there's the Earth._

It sounded amazing. The song ended so quickly, everyone groaned and they begged to play it again.

"This song was sung by a new singer called... Arthur Kirkland, a British man. Or should I say, gentleman."

-**At the Studio-**

"5000 views! 8000, 100000, 200000! Oh my! I'm going to be rich!" Arthur fist pumped. Francis kissed him on the cheek.

"Good job. Also, one more thing, Francis. You're famous, right? Well, then why can't you get a girl?"

"I always hit on them... and... they get really angry and walk away. And I started to have a crush on you, since nobody really wanted me. They loved my songs, but not me." Francis started to blush a little. Arthur hugged him and nodded.

"I understand." Arthur smiled, and turned on the TV.

"Well, it looks like that, 'Draw a Circle, There's the Earth' is now an official song! On the radio!" The news reporter said.

"Yes! I knew it would be." Arthur hugged and kissed Francis. "You're the best... you helped me get this far. I'm very grateful."

"No need to be. Let's go home, now." Arthur nodded once again, and burst out of the studio to get home with Francis.

_Looks like there'll be more chapters on the way. :) I don't know how songs become official songs, cause I'm that stupid. So I just wrote it like that. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
